


Транзитивность

by morcabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я рад, что мы теперь друзья, Северус, — сказал Гарри. Он не стал добавлять «И что ты пережил войну», но был уверен, что Снейп определенно понял его. — Но ты не должен приходить и заботиться обо мне, когда я болен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Транзитивность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transitive Property](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150931) by [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



— Я прибыл, Поттер, — глубокий голос раздался со стороны камина.

— Эй? — У Гарри не было ни физических, ни магических сил добавить своему голосу громкости. Он мучительно закашлялся.

— Я здесь, чтоб поспособствовать твоему выздоровлению, — объявил Северус Снейп, пристально глядя на него, словно собирался наброситься.

— Ты двигаешься, — отозвался Гарри, немного откашлявшись, — как кот.

Он снова закашлялся.

— Я пришел приготовить тебе зелья, — уточнил Снейп. Он приобнял Гарри за плечи, чтоб поддержать, и поднес к его губам кружку, наполненную каким-то дымящимся напитком.

— Что это? Пахнет перечной мятой.

— Травяной чай, — сказал Снейп.

— Почему он пузырится?

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Ты наложил на мятный чай какое-то заклятие, чтобы он выглядел более впечатляющим?

Снейп хищно приоткрыл рот.

— Да.

— Выглядит так, будто ты добавил туда сухой лед, — сказал Гарри, аккуратно взял чашку и сделал глоток. Ему приходилось чуть-чуть опираться на Снейпа, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Почему мята?

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Приятно пахнет.

— Я рад, что мы теперь друзья, Северус, — сказал Гарри. Он не стал добавлять «И что ты пережил войну», но был уверен, что Снейп определенно понял его. — Но ты не должен приходить и заботиться обо мне, когда я болен.

— Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли поставила меня в известность, что у тебя плеврит, — сказал Снейп. — Как в твоем возрасте в стране с развитой медициной и антибиотиками можно подхватить такую болезнь?  
Гарри рассмеялся и снова закашлялся.

— Разве для лечения этого не существует каких-нибудь заклинаний или зелий? — прохрипел он.

— Существует, конечно, — отозвался Снейп. — Если ты позволил себе так вымотаться и обессилеть, мы можем использовать магию.

Он зачаровал дополнительную подушку под головой Гарри и призвал еще одно одеяло.

— Естественно, тебе плохо, — раздраженно выпалил Снейп.

— Прости, — ответил Гарри.

— Хватит разговаривать, — сказал Снейп, — тебе нужно пить больше жидкости и отдыхать, и, — он взмахнул палочкой, — принять зелье, чтобы справиться с инфекцией.

— Подожди, — снова закашлявшись, сказал Гарри.

— Поттер, — отозвался Снейп, — никаких разговоров.

Почему он вообще был здесь? Наверное, испугался, что Гарри снова умирает.

В конце концов, именно поэтому он в свое время перестал скрываться.

— Вы думаете, Поттер, — презрительно усмехаясь, сказал он, — что вы единственный волшебник, способный фальсифицировать свою смерть? Я вас умоляю.

И сказал он это сразу же после того, как помешал Гарри сдетонировать что-то вроде магической гранаты во время боя с кучкой рецидивистов-пожирателей смерти.

И теперь он был здесь. По-видимому, если Гарри подхватывал достаточно серьезную простуду, она активировала ту же тревогу, что и возможность быть взорванным неприятным проклятием. Снейп собирался о нем позаботиться.

Не то, чтобы Гарри был сильно рад такой заботе. Все равно, что быть под присмотром в больничном крыле Хогвартса, если бы мадам Помфри отрастила огромный нос и очень острый язык.

Короче говоря, чертовски приятно, хоть Гарри, потихоньку засыпая, знал, что должен чувствовать себя виноватым.

Когда он проснулся, Снейп скользнул к нему с еще одной чашкой. Эта уже не дымилась.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри. Его горло уже не болело так сильно.

— Антибиотик, — ответил Снейп. — У тебя даже не вирусная инфекция. Что ты с собой делаешь, Поттер?

— Я ничего не…

— Молчи и пей, — перебил его Снейп. Он сел на краешек постели и уставился на Гарри. — Я сказал пей.

Тот осторожно отхлебнул. На поверхности напитка время от времени появлялись пурпурные искорки, он пах лимоном, но на вкус был как вода.

— Ты думаешь, — угрожающе начал Снейп, — что должен время от времени с готовностью жертвовать жизнью, теперь, когда пережил повторные попытки сумасшедшего убить тебя?

Гарри с негодованием сглотнул.

— Я не специально заболел, — сказал он.

— Пей, — отозвался Снейп. — Я понимаю, что совет человека, который по указанию Альбуса Дамблдора заставил тебя пожертвовать своей жизнью ради высшего блага, может показаться, — он резко прервался, — подозрительным. Тем не менее, Поттер, должен уведомить тебя. Это было тогда, а сейчас твоя задача оставаться живым и здоровым.

Гарри выпил лекарство до дна. Он чувствовал себя таким сонным.

— Потому что моя мама хотела, чтоб ты меня защитил, — сказал он и закрыл глаза.

— Верно, — тихо ответил Снейп. — Она любила тебя.

Гарри ощущал тяжесть чужой руки, гладящей его по волосам. Он пришел к выводу, что должно быть, не в себе, раз услышал от Снейпа хоть что-то хорошее.

— И ты любил ее, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри, — поэтому теперь заботишься обо мне, как будто ты и меня любишь. Транзитивность, как с волшебными палочками.

Снейп погладил его волосы.

— Ты не должен говорить, — сказал он.

Гарри даже не осознавал, что произносил свои мысли вслух. Но, по крайней мере, он больше не кашлял.

— Она тоже должна была любить тебя, особенно зная так хорошо, — сказал он, все еще не открывая глаз. — Наверное, действительно любила. Я люблю.

Рука на его волосах на мгновение замерла, а потом продолжила медленно поглаживать, пока Гарри снова не заснул.

***

Утром Гарри почувствовал себя лучше. Он проснулся и прочистил горло.

— Снейп? — осторожно позвал он. Гарри не закашлялся, но и Снейп не отозвался. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, и его легкие наполнились воздухом без всякого свиста.

На каминной полке лежала записка. Гарри легко узнал почерк Снейпа.

«Поллингтониус „Помощник целителя“, стр. 187–190 и заметки».

Гарри призвал книгу. Он думал, Снейп выделит что-нибудь о том, как лечить простуду, пока она не превратилась в плеврит или что-нибудь подобное.

Вместо этого был выделен длинный абзац, где рассказывалось о влиянии эмоций на организм человека, и объяснялось, почему в результате этого влияния маг был более подвержен риску заболеть. 

— Я не виноват в том, что заболел, — в полный голос сказал Гарри. Но Снейп, судя по всему, именно так и считал.

Гарри написал Снейпу короткую записку с благодарностью. Он не знал, сможет ли сова найти старого профессора, тот никогда не говорил Гарри, где живет. Да и с чего бы ему захотелось это сделать?

Хотя, наверное, жил он не так далеко от старого дома бабушки и дедушки Гарри.

В этот день Поттер пошел на работу в Министерство. Никто, похоже, не удивился, увидев его. Волшебники были поразительно нелюбопытны в том, что касалось благополучия друг друга, даже в департаменте авроров, где все должны быть довольно наблюдательны в силу своей профессии.

Гермиона остановилась у его стола около одиннадцати утра.

— Время сделать перерыв на чай, — объявила она.

Они пошли посидеть в опустевшем атриуме на четвертом этаже. Изнутри Министерство было огромным, но Гермиона умела найти подходящее место.

— Почему ты сказала Снейпу, что я заболел? — спросил Гарри. Гермиона пила свой чай и не поднимала на него взгляд.

— Возьми печенье, — сказала она. С годами его подруга все больше напоминала МакГонагалл. — В последний раз он заставил нас пообещать.

— Ты имеешь в виду тот случай с взрывающими проклятиями.

— Нет. Когда ты был в больнице Святого Мунго, — ответила Гермиона. — С Исчезающей болезнью. Один из портретов сказал ему, и он появился с зельем. Я думала, ты знал.

— Я был немного не в себе, — ответил Гарри. Так Снейп был там?

— Ну, так вот, — продолжила она, — когда Рон сказал мне, что тебя отправили домой с кашлем и посвистыванием в легких, я знала, что это было. И едва ли ты пошел бы к нормальному доктору, — добавила Гермиона, — так что я отправила сову профессору Снейпу.

Гарри отпил чай и послушно съел печенье.

— Не понимаю, почему, — твердо сказал он.

— Конечно, я сама могла тебе помочь, — ответила Гермиона и дотронулась до его руки. — Ты знаешь, мы всегда готовы тебе помочь, и родители Рона определенно бы…

— Тогда почему?

— Мне кажется, что у профессора Снейпа больше нет цели, — сказала девушка.

— Да. Я знаю, на что это похоже.

— Нет, не знаешь! У тебя есть Рон, Джинни, Луна и Невилл, все мы, Уизли. У тебя есть работа и… — Гермиона была на грани слез. Она становилась ужасно взвинченной, объясняя, почему его жизнь была замечательной.

— Гермиона! — прервал ее Гарри. Она взглянула на него. — Прости.

Она кивнула и взяла себя в руки.

— И у тебя есть Снейп, — наконец сказала Гермиона. — В каком-то смысле. — Она подтолкнула к нему еще одно печенье. — Тебе правда нужно есть фрукты, — задумчиво сказала она.

Гарри не мог дождаться, когда Рон, наконец, вернется с задания в Румынии. Гермиона сводила его с ума.

***

Через несколько недель он смог выяснить, где жил Снейп. Ему не хотелось просить Гермиону о помощи. Она все еще оставляла мандарины на его столе.

Не так уж легко выследить умелого шпиона. Гарри знал, что ему просто повезло с хоркрусами. И еще он знал, что если однажды сделал что-то сложное, гораздо легче потом убедить себя, что можешь сделать что-то еще более сложное — как вышло с его Патронусом на третьем курсе.

Стоя на улице в Галифаксе перед домом, который, как ему казалось, мог принадлежать Снейпу, Гарри понял, что не знает о чем говорить.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Снейп.

— Поттер, — сказал он довольно тихо, но Гарри все равно услышал. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… — ответил он. — Просто хотел увидеть тебя. Узнать, как ты.

На Снейпе была маггловская одежда: клетчатая рубашка и потрепанные старые джинсы. Он казался более худым и маленьким, чем обычно. На мгновение он, похоже, растерялся, сжал локти ладонями и поднял брови.

— Пожалуйста, проходи, — наконец, сказал он.

Снейп предложил Гарри чаю, и все здесь было в точности как в обычном магическом доме: чашки и тарелки, моющие сами себя, полотенце, вытирающее их, невидимые руки, накрывающие на стол, кувшин молока, подобравшийся к его чашке и наливший молоко, так что чай стал приятного кремового цвета.

— Я хотел… — начал Гарри, — хотел бы извиниться.

— За что? — спросил Снейп. — Что не знал, на чьей я был стороне? Думаю, у тебя было бы больше причин извиняться, если б ты знал. За то, что нашел мой дом и вторгся в мое личное пространство? Вряд ли ты искал меня, чтоб извиниться за это.

— За мою маму, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты сидишь у меня на кухне и извиняешься за то, что ты жив. Глупый мальчишка.

Снейп встал со стула и прошелся по комнате.

— За то, что… — сказал Гарри, — за то, что не разглядел лучшее в тебе. Как она. Уверен, она видела.

— Я не могу обсуждать это с тобой, — ответил Снейп напряженным голосом. Он облокотился на дверной косяк, скрестив руки. Похоже, пытался не дать себе бросить что-нибудь Гарри в голову. Снова.

— Если бы не ты, я был бы мертв, — сказал Гарри. Снейп, казалось, ушел в себя. — Потому что ты был таким… потому что ты обманул Волдеморта и его магия нихрена не сработала.

— Следи за языком.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Если б ты не был таким храбрым, у меня не было бы шансов.

Он прошел через комнату и обнял Снейпа, который вздохнул и положил голову Гарри на плечо. Спустя мгновение он расцепил руки и обнял его в ответ.

Ладно, может быть, это и было немного странно. Заботливо. По-отечески? По-братски. Обнимать Снейпа, который знал и любил его мать, было так хорошо, словно искупление и возвращение домой.

И тогда Снейп склонил голову и поцеловал Гарри в губы.

О.

Гарри должен был убедиться, что не будет выглядеть удивленным. Он не имел права замереть или выглядеть так, словно чувствовал отвращение. Он должен был выглядеть так, словно планировал именно это. Снейп воспринял объятие как намек. Отлично! Главное, что Гарри не мог унизить или обидеть его. Он, по крайней мере, должен был…

Снейп прикоснулся губами к его шее, и Гарри задрожал. Под самым его ухом, Снейп пробормотал:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри.

И Гарри закрыл глаза. Низкий звук голоса Снейпа, его теплое дыхание, эти слова — почему-то он чувствовал, будто плавиться.

Тонкие губы Снейпа продолжали двигаться, его язык был влажным, и Гарри еще сильнее прижался к нему. В его горле родился какой-то звук.

Он остановился и открыл глаза. Снейп тоже смотрел на него.

— Этого ты хотел? — спросил Снейп низким голосом.

— Э, — отозвался Гарри. — Да.

— Не думаю, — сказал Снейп. Он потянулся за палочкой. Гарри выхватил свою и применил невербальный экспелиармус.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Снейп.

— Ты собирался наложить на меня Обливиэйт, — ответил Гарри. — Ты был смущен и собирался забрать мои воспоминания о том… о том, что ты сказал. Даже при том, что я сказал это первым!

— Это не одно и то же. Ты… Я… Я сказал это в нехорошем смысле.

— Что? Как можно любить кого-то в нехорошем смысле?

— О, да чтоб тебя. В сексуальном смысле. Собственнически. Эгоистично. — Его голос превратился в низкий шепот.

Гарри сглотнул.

— Меня устраивает.

Крепко сжав обе палочки в правой руке, он быстро придвинулся ближе, прежде чем Снейп смог его остановить и взял того за подбородок. Линия его рта была некрасивой и изогнутой, а губы тонкими, но Гарри еще никогда и никого не хотел поцеловать так сильно. Он приоткрыл губы, и Снейп впился в него, как во что-то восхитительно вкусное.

И зубы определенно тоже участвовали.

— Не падай в обморок, — выдохнул Снейп ему в ухо. — Ты забрал мою палочку.

— Да, прости, — ответил Гарри и вернул ее.

— Ты забрал мою палочку, — сказал Снейп.

— Значит ли это, что я буду сверху? — спросил Гарри. — Ты знал, что легенду о волшебных палочках я выдумал прямо там?

— Ты выдумал легенду о Старшей палочке?

— Волдеморт выдумал, вообще-то. Я слышал, что он сказал тебе.

— Но это сработало.

— Потому что он в нее верил. Потому что, как я уже говорил, ты именно так хорош, и он знал это. Он знал, что ты был сильным и верным, и смелым, и что ты сделаешь все что угодно, чтоб избежать ловушки, — сказал Гарри. — Просто он только в последнюю минуту понял, что ты служил не ему. Это все еще твоя палочка. — Гарри потянулся к переду брюк Снейпа, чтобы коснуться его эрекции. — Эта тоже большая, между прочим. — Он лизнул ухо Снейпа.

— Будь серьезней, — сказал Снейп. — Ты обманул Темного Лорда? — Гарри рассмеялся. — И ты ждал четыре года, чтоб мне это сказать?

— Ты позволил мне думать, что ты мертв!

— Перестань смеяться, — сказал Снейп. — Я думал, ты поверил в истинность моих воспоминаний, потому что мог контролировать его волшебную палочку.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Все было в точности наоборот. Я поверил тебе, у меня появился шанс отомстить за тебя и обмануть его в одно и то же время, и я им воспользовался. Ты знаешь меня, — он поцеловал подбородок Снейпа. — Я оппортунист, — он поцеловал его шею, — и счастливчик, — он лизнул его ключицы. — И гей, ты знал, что я гей?

— Я догадывался, — ответил Снейп.

— Я собираюсь отсосать тебе прямо здесь, на кухонном полу, — сказал Гарри.

— И я, — отозвался Снейп, оперевшись на дверь, — собираюсь тебе позволить.


End file.
